


On the Run

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Werewolf!Iwaizumi, gender neutral!reader, ngl I got this idea randomly remembering Temple Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You steal an artifact and now it's time to pay the consequences. Iwaizumi is not too pleased about this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 26





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 12, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/162923691083/werewolf-au-with-iwaizumi-scenario-protecting-his). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Werewolf AU with Iwaizumi scenario protecting his s/o

Your ankle is throbbing and elbows scraped, but you clutch onto your satchel with every ounce of your strength. Perhaps, if you curl up in this underbrush, they’ll lose you. It would be sometime before you could move again knowing that your mobility was limited with your new injuries and they could still be chasing after you.

What exactly they were, you couldn’t say. Maybe they were monkeys–they certainly sounded like them. Whatever creatures they were, they were clearly unhappy that you’d taken their treasure. You can hear their screeches in the nearby distance and brace yourself for whatever fate you end up with.

_I had a good life. Not long enough, but it was fun._

As their cries seem to come from closer now, they shift to what sounds almost fearful to you. Over their noise, you hear a howl and instantly sit up.

You look around frantically to find your pursuers now having the tables turned on them. Their little monkey forms retreat when confronted with an unexpected and considerably larger predator.

“Hajime,” you say to yourself. To strangers, you’d be looking at a wolf, but you know better: wolves don’t inhabit this environment. No, you’re watching your werewolf boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime, chase down some angry monkey-like creatures. He’s not exerting himself much either. You’ve seen him run with more force and speed, bear his teeth should he need to intimidate threats even further.

You know it’s not supposed to, but it makes you feel kind of lame. You couldn’t shake those things, but all Iwaizumi had to do was lunge at them and and they dispersed. In your frustration, you blow a strand of hair out of your face. When they’re gone, Iwaizumi turns to you, transforming from wolf back to human as he turns.

You knew what face he was giving you even before he changed back, but you still prepare yourself for what’s to come. Even if you find his scrunchy-when-irked nose incredibly charming, you know you messed up this time.

“(F/N),” he says exasperatedly. He bends down to meet you on the ground. Those green eyes are full of frustration. They take notice of your scraped limbs and swelling ankle. “What the hell were you thinking?”

It’s a rhetorical question and you know it, but you still feel the urge to explain yourself: “I got exactly what we came here to get.” You huff and hold up your satchel. Iwaizumi seems less than impressed by it.

“But you were an idiot about it.”

“I still got the job done.”

He narrows his eyes at you, unsatisfied with your insistence. Sure, you managed to swipe that statuette, but you were hurt. They may have been minor injuries, but they were still proof that if he hadn’t found you when he did, things could have gone much worse. Iwaizumi clenches his jaw to hold himself back from snapping at you.

“Hajime, I’m okay. I promise,” you say voice considerably softer. You put the satchel down by your side and take his face in your hands. “We can clean the scrapes up and my ankle will get better in a few days.”

He pouts at this, but his muscles relax at your touch.

“I’ll need you to transform back though. You’re strong, but I doubt you’ll want to carry me all the way back to camp.”

You offer a teasing smile which earns you a frustrated groan from him. A quick kiss to his nose seems to remedy it, though. He loves you even for the stupid stunts you pull.


End file.
